


noise

by Carol_Molliniere



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also not connected to weird feelings, for once, more dorks having sex???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_Molliniere/pseuds/Carol_Molliniere
Summary: It was, without a doubt, quite annoying how even if Griffin lost control of himself, he still had the damn nerve to keep his mouth shut.





	noise

**Author's Note:**

> I only decided to write this after feeling quite nasty last night and finished this at 2 AM. Figures.
> 
> This counts as porn without plot, right?

It was, without a doubt, quite annoying how even if Jack Griffin lost control of himself in bed, he still had the damn nerve to keep his mouth shut.

God, it frustrated Archer to no end. Whenever Griffin got in a rage, or emotional, or interested in something, he would rave about whatever was on his mind, spewing out a sea of words and peppering them with curses to boot. If he was in the mood, he would even raise his voice. It wasn’t one of the things that Archer liked most about Griffin, but it was definitely one of the more memorable. Whenever something displeasing to him happened, you could always count on Griffin to give a remark.

But when Archer was teasing him and touching his body, trying to get a rise out of him on purpose, that was when Griffin seemed to bite his tongue. His face would turn red, and his breathing would get quicker, but hell if Archer ever heard anything louder than a strangled moan.

And the only thing that was worse than that was that Griffin knew Archer could get loud. He knew it and damn, he took advantage of it, he knew all the ways he could play with Archer and make him scream. By the end of it Griffin always seemed to have him begging and moaning for mercy, for more, until he was spent.

To Archer, then, he was embarrassingly loud and Griffin was unbearably quiet. And he was sick of wearing out his vocal cords every night they shared a bed when his lover didn’t even bother to use his.

This was at the front of Archer’s mind while he kissed Griffin, all the while running his hands down his back, admiring the feel of his skin. They had lost their shirts earlier, which were now forgotten on the floor, and he had the other man pinned against the wall next to the bed. Their lips smacked together and their teeth scraped against each other, but Archer was the only one letting out muffled moans.

Growling a little, he moved one hand a little lower, while moving the other higher. He tangled his fingers into Griffin’s scruffy hair, and grabbed his butt, pulling him closer. To his delight, Griffin let out a surprised noise, but it wasn’t loud enough. Archer’s brows creased, and he pushed their hips together, beginning to grind against him.

Archer then pulled his head back, to breathe, to moan in pleasure. He opened his eyes and saw Griffin looking at him as well, his mouth open. The other man’s fingers curled tightly around Archer’s shoulders - but he still wasn’t loud enough.

Once it became clear that both their pants were tightening, Archer released his hold on him and pushed him back against the wall. Another little whimper came, and Archer’s hands almost automatically moved down to unbutton Griffin’s pants. Soon that article of clothing came loose, and he pushed it down so that the other man’s erect cock was exposed. Archer looked down at it, and then grabbed it, before beginning to pump.

Griffin was getting a little louder now, his breaths turning noisier. His hold on Archer grew even tighter, and with that Archer looked down at his hand, pumping even faster. He was determined to make the man beg him for more, just like he had always made Archer beg, and by God, Griffin looked like he was getting close…

Until Archer felt one of Griffin’s hands move from his shoulders, and he looked back up to see the other man cover his mouth.

Oh, hell no.

Archer abruptly stopped pumping, and he frowned. “Are you bloody serious?!” he exclaimed.

Griffin’s brows creased, and he lowered the hand. “Serious? What the hell do you mean?”

“All I’m asking for is for you to just once cry out for me, and how can you do that if you’ve got your damn hand covering your mouth like that?” Archer asked. “And yet you’ve got me screaming your name like a bleeding maniac every night we’re together! Do you know how unfair that is?”

“Unfair?” Griffin echoed, narrowing his eyes. He crossed his arms. “Isn’t it just safe for you to just make the noise for the two of us?”

Archer paused, before the corner of his mouth turned upwards. “You’re embarrassed, aren’t you?”

Griffin blushed. “No!”

“You are!”

“I’m just used to muffling myself when I’m stimulated, that’s all!” Griffin tried to defend himself. “I didn’t normally sleep with anyone else until you told me you wanted to keep doing this with me!”

Archer paused for a little while, before stifling a laugh. “ ‘Stimulated’ is one way to put it.”

“Sod off!” Griffin said, before he looked away. “I’m not even that loud, anyway. If you want me to orgasm screaming to the heavens above like you do, then it’s not going to happen. It’s not unfair, it’s just sensible.”

“Still, you’re holding back,” Archer said. “No one gets hurt if you let loose, right?”

“People will hear me!” Griffin shot back. “You’re the shameless one here, yelling whenever I so much as touch you!”

“We’re two men having sex, Griffin, there’s not a lot of shamelessness that can still be avoided,” Archer reminded him. He then grabbed Griffin’s shoulders, and sat him down onto the bed. “I’m only loud because I don’t hold back, because I want you to know how good you’re making me feel.”

Griffin leaned back, but Archer came in close and whispered in his ear, “Don’t you want me to know how good I make you feel?”

“I thought you already know,” Griffin said, just as Archer straightened up.

“Silly, I can’t read minds,” Archer told him, before pushing him down onto the bed. “And just like you showed this whole Society who’s yours, I want them all to know who’s mine.”

Griffin blinked. “Still can’t believe I used to think you were the innocent one.”

“Get used to it.” Archer took a container of petroleum jelly off the bedside table, and opened it, before dipping his fingers inside while undoing his own pants with his other hand. He pushed down his pants, and got out of them, freeing his own member.

“I’m not going to hold back on you,” Archer said, rubbing the jelly onto his fingers. “You had better not hold back either.”

Griffin laid himself down on the bed. “You never do hold back,” he said.

Archer didn’t say anything to that; he only reached down and slowly entered Griffin’s entrance with his fingers. He then had to resist a smug smile as Griffin gasped.

With that settled, Archer then began to widen the entrance, while Griffin spread his legs apart and gave in to the touches, beginning to whimper a little louder.

“That’s more like it,” Archer said as he pulled his fingers out. He took Griffin’s pants off his ankles, leaving the other man with only his socks and shoes on. Griffin’s eyes moved his way as he positioned himself, and then he reached for the petroleum jelly yet again.

He kept his eyes on Griffin as he rubbed the substance onto his penis, and then put the container back down once he was finished. He grabbed the other man’s hips, and placed his cock right in front of Griffin’s entrance.

“God, just do it,” Griffin hissed.

Archer did as he was told, and pushed inside.

“Ah!”

He didn’t realize the sound hadn’t come from him until he pushed further, and noticed how Griffin gripped the sheets of the bed, his knuckles paler than they usually were. Archer closed his eyes, and pushed until he was fully inside, allowing himself to moan just as loudly.

He then pulled back, and just as quickly thrust inside, before beginning to repeat the movement with a slow rhythm. Archer opened his eyes, and saw Griffin biting down on the back of his hand, muffling the sounds coming out of his mouth. He cursed.

“Griffin, noooo,” he moaned, letting go of the other man’s hips to grab his hands and pin them above his head. “I said no holding back!”

“Archer, you bloody fucking - hnnngh!” Griffin tried to say, arching his back in pleasure.

Pleased by this, Archer began to thrust harder and faster, leaving one hand to keep Griffin’s arms pinned down while his other one went to grabbing Griffin’s hair. The other man’s breaths were turning noisy again, now littered with tiny cries of his name. Archer allowed himself a few moans of Griffin’s name as well, tightening his hold on the other man.

“Jack, Jack, god, you feel so good,” Archer said, trying to move as fast as he could. “Ahhh, Jack…”

“Chris..Christopher,” Griffin tried, “Christopher...bloody hell!”

At this point Archer was pretty sure that he and Griffin were both losing themselves in the heat of the moment, letting out each other’s names and incoherent sentences. Archer was still crying out louder than the other man, but Griffin was now moaning and whimpering and he was biting his lip less and less. That counted for something.

“Jaaaack,” Archer said. Griffin let out an incomprehensible noise in return, and Archer just had to look at the other man’s face before leaning down and nibbling his pale neck.

“You - fuck, Christopher!” Griffin cried, while Archer bit down on the skin. He could feel Griffin’s walls tighten around him, and he hummed, sucking at what was probably now a nasty love bite. The other man arched his back even further. “Ohhhh…”

Archer’s breathing increased in rate, and he tugged at Griffin’s hair, almost as if he were pulling it out. He took his mouth from the flesh, and moaned loudly, pushing harder.

“Jack!” Archer screamed. “Jack - oh, _Jack_!”

The last word stretched longer than it should have, but Archer was too busy hitting his climax to even care about that. The sensation of the heat on his face and around his cock was just too much, and it overwhelmed him.

“Christopher Archer, you bastard!”

Griffin moaned and writhed while Archer came inside him, trying his damnedest to reach orgasm as well. But Archer was spent before he knew it, and was now left with a pretty pissed off partner under him. He caught his breath a little, and when he opened his eyes, he was met with a murderous glare.

“Fuck you,” Griffin said.

“I believe that’s taken care of,” Archer commented, before glancing down at Griffin’s cock, hard with need. “Give me a few minutes."

As he reached down and began to finish Griffin off, it had occurred to him that he had succeeded in making the other man louder than before. And that was enough to him - in fact, that would make an interesting story. But then again, some things were better kept between the two of them.

 


End file.
